Electronic devices such as cellphones, personal electronic devices (PEDs), laptops, tablets, etc., often have cameras. The cameras may be on the front of the device, on the back of the device or both. Similar devices such as desktop computers, display devices and televisions may also have such cameras.
The cameras on such devices have presented some concerns with privacy, in that there is a concern that the camera may be accessed and activated by a person other than the owner of the device without permission or knowledge of the owner. Accordingly, it is known to provide covers for cameras on such electronic devices.
Many users of such electronic devices, particularly cellphones and tablets, use these devices with a protective case. Such protective cases are popular and come in many types, and can be made from either a hard or a soft material. The protective cases typically cover the external edges of the device, and often portions of the back of the device to provide protection to the device when it is dropped, for example. The protective cases may have openings to expose parts of the electronic device, such as openings for a camera, a headphone jack, and for operation buttons, such as volume and other controls.
Many users of such electronic devices also want their device to look fashionable or unique. This has led to the design of covers that provide a fashionable look. Considering the frequent breaches into electronic systems by hackers and others, there is a need for an electronic device protective cover that can selectively provide privacy concerning the camera, while at the same time providing aesthetic features to make the device fashionable, especially if the owner can selectively alter the aesthetic features of the cover to the owner's tastes.